(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to cards, and in particular to greeting cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Greeting cards are used to express thoughts and emotions for a variety of occasions. These occasions can include special days, such as holidays, graduations, or an anniversary. On many of these occasions, the sender may want to provide a gift, or momento in celebration of the particular occasion.
Greeting cards have traditionally been used to communicate messages in celebration of several different types of occasions. Greeting cards have also been used as a mechanism for package delivery. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,275 discloses a greeting card with package delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 396,055 discloses a gift card with a removable personalized angel doll. However, the prior art does not disclose a card and gift delivery system designed specifically for the particular occasion or the theme of the card. Present systems in the prior art may detract from the aesthetics of the card in an effort to provide a gift in the card.
If a sender wants to send along a gift that corresponds to the theme of the card or particular occasion, the sender will encounter difficulties. To date, there is no device that provides the benefit of uniform card and gift delivery corresponding to a particular theme.
The present invention relates to a card and gift delivery system for the purposes of providing a user a vehicle for gift delivery in a card environment.
According to the invention, a card and gift delivery system can comprise a card having at least one surface having text. The text of the card corresponds to a predetermined theme. The card also provides a gift receptacle to receive gift items. The card can include a first surface bearing a graphical image corresponding to the predetermined theme of the card. The card may have graphical images on all surfaces corresponding to the theme of the card. Also, the gift receptacle can be shaped or constructed to correspond to a graphical image that is representative of the predetermined theme of the card. The gift receptacle may be permanently or detachably attached to the surface of the card.
The card and gift receptacle provide the benefit of expressing the words of the sender along with the delivery of a gift inside of the gift receptacle in a coordinated or blended form. The card can be used for many occasions. For example, the card and gift receptacle can be used to hold a ring when proposing to a loved one. Also, the card and gift receptacle can be used to hold a set of keys when giving an automobile as a gift. Regardless of the occasion, the receptacle can be suited to compliment the theme of any occasion as expressed by the card.
The present invention also provides the sender the benefit of not having to separately wrap the gift that the sender is sending along with the card. The card and gift receptacle eliminate the need for the sender buying excessive items to separately send a gift, such as wrapping paper, scotch tape, or boxes. The sender can simply insert his gift into the gift receptacle. The fast and efficient use of the gift receptacle saves time and money.
The card and gift receptacle compliment the predetermined theme of the particular occasion. The shape of the gift receptacle can also correspond to the subject matter of the card. The card can include at least one surface bearing text that corresponds to a predetermined theme. For instance, a birthday card bearing text on the surface corresponding to a birthday theme may be inscribed with the words xe2x80x9cHappy Birthdayxe2x80x9d. However, the text of the card is not limited to a particular expression and may vary accordingly to correspond to a birthday theme or any predetermined theme. Additionally, the card may possess a plurality of graphical images that further correspond to the theme or subject matter of the card.
The gift receptacle may have an inner surface and outer surface. The gift receptacle may be permanently or detachably coupled to any surface of the card. The gift receptacle can be attached to the surface of the card and provide an opening. The opening allows gifts to be inserted into the gift receptacle. The opening can have closure means to allow gifts inserted into the receptacle to be stored securely. For example, if a ring is placed inside of the receptacle, the sender can fastened buttons along the end of the opening to ensure that the ring is not displaced. The closure mechanism can include any device that allows the opening to be securely closed, such as a zipper, button, or velcro.
The gift receptacle allows the sender to send a customized greeting card with a gift for those special occasions. The gift receptacle may be designed to fit the corresponding theme or subject matter of the occasion. For example, a gift receptacle corresponding to a Christmas theme card can have the design of a Christmas tree or other item associated with the Christmas season. During Thanksgiving, the sender may send a gift using the card and gift delivery system that has a gift receptacle corresponding to a thanksgiving theme, such as a gift receptacle in the shape of a turkey. The gift receptacle can be made from any suitable material necessary for the particular design. The ornate structure of the gift receptacle further compliments the occasion for giving the particular gift inserted into the gift receptacle.
The card can be prepared appropriate for all types of occasions depending on the text associated with the card. The text also can be used to reveal the location with the gift to add an element of surprise. For instance, the card and delivery system may be used to celebrate a graduation. In this context, the text can include a message stating xe2x80x9ccongratulationsxe2x80x9d, along with a message indicating or hinting that a graduation gift is located in the gift receptacle. Corresponding to a predetermined theme of graduation, the gift receptacle may be in the form of a diploma or bear the image of a diploma. The gift receptacle allows the sender to securely store a gift within the card to accompany his special message. In addition, the receptacle in which the gift is stored is designed in the shape of a graphical image or bear a graphical image that corresponds to the message and the subject matter of the particular occasion. For instance, in celebration of Easter, the gift receptacle may be in the graphical image of any item representative of Easter such as, an Easter egg or a rabbit.
The invention provides a card and gift delivery system that may be used for any occasion, such as Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, or any special holiday or particular occasion. Additionally, the gift and card system provides the benefit of allowing the sender to express his personalized thoughts along with a special gift that corresponds to a predetermined theme of the particular occasion.
Thus, the card and gift delivery system is a convenient mechanism suitable for providing a gift in a card environment without detracting from the aesthetics of the card.